Who are you?
by tammygirl1432
Summary: Tris starts attending the same high school as her boyfriend but when she learns more about him, how hurt will she be?
1. Chapter 1

When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions

Free of the coliseums

In poison places, we are the anti-venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now, before it had begun

We've already one

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes!

I wake up to my favorite band, Fall Out Boys, singing their song 'Young Volcanoes'. My name is Beatrice Prior but all my old friends called me Tris. I'm 17 years old and I'm starting at a new school today. That's why I said old friends. But at least now I'm going to school with my boyfriend Zaine. We've been together for a year and a half. I'm starting my junior year at Faction High. It's a kinda weird school. You take a test during summer called an aptitude test which basically asks you some questions about yourself and then puts you in a house or "Faction" that you'll most likely fit into.

There are five factions. Candor are the honest ones. They tell the truth no matter how rude or brutal it is. Amity are the peaceful ones. They are all about love and friendships and are nice to every, single, person. *Gag* Erudite are the smart ones. They everything about everything, Then you have abnegation. They are always selfless and puts others needs in front of their own. And lastly we have Dauntless. They are the brave ones and are really athletic and sporty.

I managed to get 3 of these factions, Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I don't understand how I got 3. The school says that it's rare if someone even gets 2. Once I get to the school I can choose which one I want to be in. I'm so picking Dauntless.

I get up and get dressed in a cute but casual black sweater, dark blue jeans, short black layer heal-boots, and a black beanie. **(AN: The outfit link is in my profile!****)** I brush out my golden blonde hair that has a black streak down the side. I brush my teeth and finish all my other womanly necessities. I walk down the 2 flights of stairs in my house to get to the kitchen. I have a really big house because I'm kinda…rich? I guess. I just don't like fawning over it. My parents are really well known. My mom is Natalie Prior, the fashion designer that is currently running Gucci so she's everywhere. My dad is Andrew Prior, he's an important person in the Supreme Court.

My house is 3 stories. On the bottom there is the living area, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, the patio, my dad's office, and the backyard. The second story is the bedrooms, my brother Caleb's, my parents, my own, and 3 guest rooms. Each room has a built in bathroom. Then on the top floor is the game room, movie room, training room (my favorite), the indoor pool, and my mom's home studio/office.

I meet my mom and brother in the kitchen. "Hey" I say to them.

"Hi" they say back.

"So are you ready for school?" my mom asks.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready."

"You guys better get going or you'll be late," she warns us.

"'Kay! Bye! Love ya!" I yell as I walk outside. I walk into the garage to see my baby. My black and blue Lamborghini Aventador. Got it last year for my sweet 16! Caleb gets into his red Porshe 911. Caleb is a really cool brother. He and I like to street race every Friday night at the borders of Chicago. Our parents are barely home so they don't notice our absence.

I roll down my passenger window and Caleb rolls down his driver side window.

"Race!" I yell at him.

"You're on little sis!" We pull out of the garage and get our cars into a starting position.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

At three we both speed off to school. While we're driving side by side, trying to pass the other, we taunt each other. I see the school ahead and I speed up and get in front of Caleb and block him. We drive by the school and see people staring at us. I make a speedy u-turn at the light right before it turns red and Caleb almost gets stuck at the light. We pull in the school side by side really fast and damn near run over some kids in the street. We park next to each other and get out. I scream "I win!" at Caleb while sitting on my hood. I see a whole group of boys staring at me and my car.

"Sure you did" says Caleb.

"I did you little wuss!" I jokingly say.

"Come on let's go Dauntless" he teases.

"After you Erudite" I tease back.

I walk into the office and get my scheduale.

1st period-Ms. Johanna Reyes-English

2nd period-Coach Amar Atwood-P.E.

Study hall

3rd period-Mrs. Jeanine Matthews-Science

4t period-Ms. Tori Wu-Art

Lunch/Study Hall

5th period-Mr. Jack Kang-History

6th period- Mr. Max Daniels-Math

Locker #: 679

Combination: 01-07-33

It seems pretty good. I look up to see Zaine standing right in front of me.

"OMG! ZAINE!" I scream as I just into his arms. He picks me up and swings me around.

"TRIS! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" he says. We haven't seen each other all summer because his family went on a trip to England to see he's other family.

"I missed you too!" I say before kissing him passionately. He puts me down and says, "I have some people I want you to meet."

"Okay' I say breathlessly after the kiss. He pulls me over to 6 people who are standing next to my locker.

"Wait, why are they around my locker?"

"What's your locker number?"

"679"

"That's because mine is 680!"

"Yes! We'll be together all year!" I say excitedly. We walk up to the group of friends and Zaine starts talking.

"I found her!" he yells at them even though we're standing next to them. "Everybody meet Tris. My girlfriend. Tris meet my friends; Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Four, and Vera." Hmmm. I wonder why his name is Four. I might ask later. **(AN: I'm going to pretend that I described them because we all know what they look like.) **And Vera is a tall brunette with crystal blue eyes.

"Hi" I meekly say.

"Hi" they all say back. It quickly gets awkward with a dull silence. But that the lords that Christina speaks up.

"So can I see your schedule?" she says

"Sure" I say and give it to her. She looks at it and they all pass it around. Once it gets back to me, Zaine takes it and says, "Is it weird or not that we all have the same god damn schedule?"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah they are changing the system now. Each grade for every faction has the same class. So all the Freshman Dauntless have the same classes, all the Sophomore Dauntless, Junior Dauntless, and Senior Dauntless, and so on with every faction." Zeke said.

"How did you know that?" I ask

Uriah says, "Zeke knows about everything going on at this school. He even knew you were coming."

"Oh. So you're like the schools social newspaper?!" I joke. Everyone laughs and Zeke says "I guess it's like that." Before I can reply the bell rings.

"Well, let's get to class!" says Marlene.

"Why are you happy about that?" I ask

"I don't know! I guess I'm just always happy! " she replies

"Oh well. Let's just get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Beautiful people!: Okay Okay, so what if I hadn't updated in forever! Pfft! Okay I so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been trying to update but I have so much work and babysitting! I'm sorry! But I promise to start updating sooner! Just give me comments and love and motivation and it'll all work out! God i sound cheesy... Okay! On wit da stowie!**

Tobias

* * *

><p>Tris. She's all that I've been thinking about since she came here. She is so beautiful and doesn't even know it. But she's with Zaine. Whenever I see them hug or kiss or touch, I get filled with rage. I shouldn't be feeling this though. She isn't mine to get jealous about. Even though I want her to be mine.<p>

First period starts and is boring as hell. Mrs. Reyes just starts a lecture about how fun creative writing is and all that. Good thing Tris sat between me and Zaine. But they are already off into their own little world. I sigh. This. Class. Takes. Forever. To. End. Just as I finish that thought, the bell rings. I literally run out of that class and straight into the gym. My favorite class.

Once I get into the locker room, I see Zeke.

"Hey man?" he asks.

"What?"

"You know I saw you starting at Tris all day. Man, you can't just do that."

I sigh in defeat. "Was I really starting at her all day?"

"Yeah. It's kinda sad," Will says, butting into the conversation.

"Well I find it kinda funny" says Uriah. Dickhead. As usual.

"How?" I ask.

"Well you have your first crush. Like ever. And she just happens to be taken already. Poor you."

I want to rip out his vocal cords. Right here. Right now.

"Who had a crush on who?" Says Zaine as he walks in behind me.

"Oh! Four has a crush on some hot blonde chick." Will says.

"Well I hope she's not my hot blonde chick." He says with a wink. I dismiss the thought he made.

The coach comes out and tells us to get to the gym. Once I get there, I see Tris. Beautiful as ever in her all black tank top, short shorts, and tennis shoes. I almost go over to her when I see Zaine already on his way there. Remember Four! She isn't yours and never will be! Who would want to go out with you other than worthless sluts? So just stop thinking about it!

Coach comes in and tells us to run two laps and then gather up for a game of volleyball. When we're running, I'm in first place. But I see Tris catching up to me. She's about to bypass me but I don't let her.

"So you're going to tease me now and try to show off, huh?" she jokingly asks.

"Yeah. Maybe" I reply back.

"Well you're gonna lose" she confidently states.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're too distracted talking to me that you didn't realize I was already ahead." Wait what? Once I realized what she said, I see that she already finished running her laps. A minute later, I come sprinting in.

"Cheater" I tease.

"No I'm just smarter" she shoots back while laughing at me.

Once everybody comes back into the gym coach announces me and Tris as the volleyball captains.

"Alright, ladies first. Tris, pick your first teammate" coach says.

(**Bold Tris**, _Itaclics Four_)

**"Christina"**

"Why wasn't I first babe?" Zaine whines.

"Cause I like her better." she laughs back.

"What?" he says surprised.

She reassures him, "I'm just kidding."

_"Zeke"_

**"Zaine"**

_"Shauna"_

**"Uriah"**

_"Will"_

**"Marlene"**

And so on.

Tris

* * *

><p>My team serves first. I'm the setter, Christina is the middle blockerlibero, Zaine is the right side hitter, Uriah is the left side hitter, Marlene is the outside hitter, and Vera is the middle blocker. I set the ball high over the net and Fours team barely bumps it back over, making it easy for Zaine to spike it. 2 to 0. I step back into the out zone because I have a feeling this will be hard. It is. I hit it so hard that it nearly goes out but Four hits it, not knowing that if we were out then they got the ball. Zeke helps him get the ball over but it goes out on the left. I serve again but it accidently goes out. Four serves the ball high but Christina gets it back over. We keep passing it around for a while until they accidently spike it out. We rotate and its now Zaine's turn to set. We end up winning. 18 to 8.

The rest of the day is uneventful. During lunch, we all agreed to go over to Zaine's house after school to play Candor or Dauntless. Or as they like to call it My Initiation Part 2.

My and Zaine get to his house first so we have a little time to be alone. When we get inside he pushes me against the opposite wall and we start an intense make-out session. I've missed this. I've missed us. I love him so much. We then hear a sudden knock on the door. He groans and goes to answer it while I run up to his bathroom to fix myself up.

When I come downstairs, everyone is there waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I say enthusiastically, like nothing ever happened.

"Uh-huh," says Shauna. She knows something.

"Well let's start the game!" Zeke says. "You know how to play right, Tris?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's start"

Uriah starts, "Okay I'll go first!"

Zaine, "No me. My house!" "My dearest Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um… Candor!" I say.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

He then says "Okay guys pay up!"

Me, "Wait what?"

Four, "Everyone made bets on if you loved him or not. Except me."

"Why not you?"

"It's rude and pointless." Hmm. Why is he so different? But not in the bad way.

"You know I love you too right" says Zaine.

"Well I sure hope you do."

"And now I have money to take you out tomorrow night!" He glanced at Vera for a split second when he said that. What the fuck? But I play it cool. "Is that so?"

"It sure is." Again! He look at her again! When he said that. His head was turned to me but his eyes were on Vera as she was smiling at him! What the hell is going on! I now have a very strong hate for this girl!

"Well let's continue the game!" I say

**Hey Beautiful People!: What's going to happen with Tris and Vera. Or better yet Tris and Zaine. Only I know! Please give me truths and dares! Need them!**

**Kay Love ya! ~Tam**


End file.
